Regrets
by singingsin
Summary: Deidara kidnaps Sakura from the middle of a battle, and tries to keep his composure as Sakura unravels him bit by bit. My first DeiSaku fic, written with my dearest monoxidegirl in mind. it was started as a one shot but has grown a mind of its own, and will now have chapters. Prompt # 282. enjoy, and as always, review! because i really love your feedback!


If he could change one thing about that day, it would have been scooping up that stupid pink haired menace. Sure, on the way back to the current hideout, she had been manageable. But that was because she had been knocked out! No fight, no fuss. But now that she's awake, he's wishing he'd just killed her. But noooooo. Sasori just had to have her, had to figure out how she had made an antidote to his poison. He was always so infuriating, with his stupid poison and ugly puppets.

And now look at her. Now she's awake, and violent and if it weren't for the hand and foot bindings he made for her out of indestructible clay (his very rare and hard to come by clay. Of course Sasori had insisted, and who was he to argue?) shed probably be causing an even bigger ruckus than she already is. Who knew such a delicate looking girl knew so many bad words?

"Just you wait!," she seethes at him, "just you fucking wait! When I get my hands free…"

"Shut the fuck up! Dumb bitch! You won't get free, so accept it and stop shouting! You're giving me a headache."

He glares at her, and she growls, struggling even more against her bonds. He rolls his eyes, and walks away, heading towards the small kitchen. Sasori is at the table, sharpening weapons and adding a layers of his favourite toxin to each newly sharpened blade. Deidara clenches his fists. This is why he prefers clay. You don't need to sharpen clay, you just mold it into something efficient so it can make an acceptable artistic expression. That's what arts all about. The bigger the bang, the better. (how many times has he argued this topic with his fellow Asatsuki members? Too many to count.) But that's now what has him mad. What has him mad is that Sasori is supposed to be dealing with dinner, not sharpening his stupid shit weapons. As if on cue, his stomach gives a low grumble.

"Hey! It's your turn to take care of food." he says bluntly. Sasori ignores him, which makes him even more angry.

"Are you even listening you shit head?"

I'm trying not to, but you're making quite a scene."

God. Even his voice pisses Deidara off, so nonchalant and non-committal. He's just as bad as his retarded puppets, lifeless and unfeeling and it infuriates him! How can he be his partner? They barely see eye to eye on anything, and he's always resented being paired up with him. He wished he could've been paired with someone who was as passionate as himself. Not this cold, dead hunk of wood.

Looks like he's own his own again. It figures. Well, he's not sharing what he makes, no matter how much Sasori asks. The idea of Sasori on his hands and knees, begging for anything makes him smirk. that's would be oh so gratifying.

'_Oh Deidara- sempai! I am so sorry to have put you in such an annoying situation! Please, please spare some of your delicious food for a lowly moron such as myself!'_

Like fuck that would ever happen. But he can still dream.

It takes him a bit of time, and his stomach is nearly eating itself he's so hungry by the time he's done, but an hour later he has a large bowl full of bakudan. He's glad he had the foresight to buy some surimi in town the other day. He walks past Sasori, who ignores him much to his irritation, and sits down in the small living room to eat. Halfway through the bowl it dawns on him that he should feed their captive. She probably hasn't eaten in a while.

He glances over at the pink haired girl, who is still fidgeting with his clay, albeit with a lot less vigour than earlier. He looks at his half empty bowl and sighs. Walking over, he shoves a bakudan in front of her face. Startled, she whips her head away, hitting it hard on the wall, and he winces. That didn't look like it felt all that good. She cringes, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and she sort of half slide, half falls over in pain. Without really thinking about it, he helps her up, steadying her shoulders with his hands.

"You ok? didn't mean to scare you like that…." he trails off, watching her face. She cracks an eye, an angry stream of swear words already flowing out of her mouth.

"God fucking damn it! That hurt like a motherfucker! Shit, fuck, bitch, shit again!"

"Well if you can swear like that, I guess you're just fine," he says sarcastically, and he picks his bowl back up. "Ok, let's try this again. I'm gonna just put this in front of your mouth.."

"Are you seriously feeding me?" she says with a tone of disbelief mixed with something that he thinks may be mockery.

"I don't have to be," he snaps back, and they glare at each other before she sighs, and opens her mouth. It's surprisingly embarrassing, he finds, feeding a complete stranger. It's too intimate, especially considering he doesn't even know her name.

"What's your name?" he finds himself asking before he can think it through, pulling the bakudan away from her before she can bite into it. She looks at him a bit warily, and Deidara thinks that maybe she's not going to tell him. He decides he'll just name her himself if she doesn't tell him. He'll call her 'Pinku no kami no baka' (Pink Haired Fool) or 'Kyoi' (Menace).

"Sakura…." she says so quietly he thinks he just imagined it, and he has to ask her to repeat it. "Sakura!" she says louder, and Deidara thinks that he likes that better than 'Pink Haired Fool' or 'Menace.' It suits her. Sakura, like the cherry blossoms in the spring. Yes, it's quite fitting, as her hair is probably a very similar shade to a sakura blossom. Right now its still fairly vivid, but he imagines when she gets a bit older, it will fade out into a more subtle shade. His imagination runs with it, aging her a couple of years, and he adds some curves here, and fills her out a bit there, makes her hair a bit longer and…

Oh.

He's daydreaming. He shakes his head, and looks at Sakura. She's staring at him, and he feels himself blush a bit, so he clears his throat and resumes feeding her. She hesitates before biting into the food, but eventually hunger wins out over suspicion and she takes a big bite. She chews for a second, before a surprised look lights up her face and she swallows.

"Oh! That's really good…" she says and finishes off the first bakudan with another big bite. Deidara is staring again. Is this girl for real? This is not nearly as good as the bakudan in Konoha. He's had it there, before, when he was just a mercenary for hire. It was among the best he's ever had, and this girl came from that village, didn't she? He's pretty sure he saw… yes, right there in her hair. Her head protector is acting as a hair band of sorts, the leaf village symbol indented right there.

"Did you make this?" Sakura asks suddenly, disrupting his thoughts and he's thrown off for a moment.

"Did I?…oh, yeah I did. Its my favourite dish. The only one I really know how to cook. It's not as good as you think it is though." he says with a frown. Why is he telling her all this anyways?

"No, I think it good. Delicious…" she says and she lets a small smile slip. Its amazing what a smile can do to someone's face. She lights up the room, and Deidara is temporarily blinded. But then she seems to remember where she is, and who she's talking to and the smile falters and disappears. There and gone in a flash, and Deidara cant help but compare it to his art. Instantaneous and beautiful, for just a brief moment in time.

Her smile is exactly like his art.

A weird mixture of trepidation and warm suffuses him, and he coughs to break the silence that's getting too awkward.

"Just…shut up and eat." he says, offering her another bakudan, keeping his eyes cast away from hers.

Oh yes, he just knows he's going to regret this.


End file.
